


Radio

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [9]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lavender Lumpy works at a radio station. Might continue later.





	Radio

Lavender Lumpy: (at a recording booth at a radio station) Hey, guys, you're listening to the all-new radio station 64.5, Best Songs All Day, where we provide only the best songs, all day. (presses a button)

Female Singers: Best songs, all day! 64.5!

Lavender Lumpy: (removes his finger from the button) Up next is Tootie with a majestic arrangement of Beautiful Dreamer, and then we got Living in the Sunlight as covered by Princess Unikitty. And if you're lucky, maybe you'll catch one of her little bro Puppycorn's hilarious new singles. Only on 64.5. (presses a button)

Male Voice: Best song, best song!

Female Voice: All day!

Female Singers: 64.5, Best Songs All Day!

Male Voice: Only the best songs, all day.

Male Voice #2: On 64.5!

Lavender Lumpy: (removes his finger from the button as the music begins) (thinking to himself) I love my job. Hey, maybe the Lumpies and I can write a song of our own someday!


End file.
